transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Charr Leech Hunt
Cavern of Leeches As you look around this spacious opening in the underground passageway, you notice large rounded blobs sticking to the walls and ceiling. They match the dark stone in color -- the only reason you can see them at all is because of a slimy sheen of moisture that coats them and reflects back any source of light you may be carrying. You notice that the blobs shift position as you pass close to them; as they shift on the walls, you can hear soft suction noises from numerous angles. Obvious exits: South leads to Labyrinth. Swarm of Tiny Leeches has arrived. Fleet has arrived. Redshift has arrived. Shadow has arrived. Barrage has arrived. Charr was the home away from Cybertron for the Decepticons after the cataclysmic 2005. However, Charr is also a distinctly uncomfortable volcanic world that has a distinct pest problem: leeches. The little ones crawl inside armour, such energon, and chew soft circuits. The big ones are enough to outright munch on Transformers. Clearly, some culling of the leech population is required, but how to motivate Decepticon warriors to take up the unglamorous task of extermination? Make it a sport involving automatic weapons. Catechism stands in the cave of leeches, grimacing. She frequently looks up, as if she expects a leech to drop down from the ceiling on her head. She explains to those following her, "Those inoculations will keep the tiny leeches away for a bit, but it tends to wash off in water, so be careful about that. Now - see that swarm?" She points at a swarm of tiny leeches. "Whoever shoots the most wins." "You might as well give me the prize NOW, Catechism." Comes a snide voice as the polished Decepticon Redshift emerges from the shadows. His optics flash with orange-red light as he takes note of the surroundings and the other Decepticons. "I'm second-to-none when it comes to taking potshots at Charr leeches." He adds, silver lips curling up in his usual smirk. Barrage is in beetle mode, as it seemed appropriate for the situation. He glares his beedy, red, turret-laden eyes at Redshift as he crawls forward. "All I am concerned with is that they are all *destroyed*" he says, looking around with his turrets Catechism, it should be noted, is hovering slightly above the ground, rather than walking. Fuel-inefficient, but she doesn't trust the ground here. Redshift, huh? She suspects that one particular gift she received during the Olympics was from him. Catechism snorts and points out, gesturing at the swarm slowly slithering closer, "Perhaps so, Redshift, but the proof is in the deed." Her glance flicks over to Barrage. "That's the spirit!" Fleet glances over at Redshift's arrival, and even inclines his head towards the newcomer. He doesn't seem ruffled by Redshift's bragging. Then he inclines his head towards Barrage. "I tend to agree with him. Whatever solution results in less leeches is the good one." He looks over at the slimy things and frowns. "I'm not here for prizes." Shadow is pretty much in the back of the little group, for the most part keeping quiet. It's not often he uses his pistol, and in fact prefers his sword, but he has the gun in hand and is studying the leeches from a safe distance. He glances to Fleet as the Seeker speaks, and nods in silent agreement. Redshift was expecting a little more pomp and ceremony upon his surprise arrival, especially from his direct subordinate Fleet... Redshift takes it all in stride, however, and begin loading some low-yield shells into his gauss rifle. "Well, since you are so enthusiastic about the death and dismemberment of these leeches, Barrage, you can go first." He quips. All the better to show off his superior skills after the /bug/ makes his own ill-aimed attempt. Barrage nods. "Very well. Let the *chaos* begin". With that, his twin eye turrets point towards the nearest leeches, and fire a set of explosive charges, trying to carve a path of destruction through the small creatures Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Gnaw has arrived. Fleet tilts his head and frowns at the leeches. For a moment he wonders why they don't just fill the cavern with a flammible liquid and get them all at once, then he looks around and remember the moisture. Finally he shrugs, activates his anti-gravs, and levitates to his designated position. "Here goes nothing," he murmurs. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode attack. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode attack. Redshift watches the olive Insecticon's performance intently, followed by Fleet, while patiently loading rounds into his rifle. "Humph, only eight out of ten? They're only /leeches/, and that's the best you can do?" Redshift quips, but it's time to put his money where is mouth is. Of course, Redshift may be an arrogant twerp, but he's no slouch when it comes to combat. He brings up his rifle, and opens fire, rapidly letting loose with a stream of shells from his rifle. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Gnaw wanders down the tunnel, toward the other Decepticons. He observes the leechkilling game and gets out his pistol. He doesn't quite understand what's going on, but he knows and hates leeches with a vengeance. He raises his weapon and starts firing. But since Gnaw can't hit the broad side of Trypticon... Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his pistol attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his pistol attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his pistol attack. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his pistol attack. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with pistol. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with pistol. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his pistol attack. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with pistol. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with pistol. Catechism covers her mouth to hide a slight smork as Barrage and Fleet manage to out-do the arrogant Redshift - but perhaps he will redouble his efforts, now given some impetus? But ah, here is Gnaw! One of the few Decepticons who might actually eat leeches, rather than vice versa. He seems to be having a bit of trouble with aim, as far as she can tell. Catechism glances over at Shadow. "My turn, is it?" Shadow murmurs as he takes a few steps forward. "All right..." He takes aim, and fires off ten shots, just as the others did. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Americon has arrived. An earthquake shakes the ground, followed a few seconds later by the ominous sound of rumbling, another reminder that Charr is a volcanically active planet. Americon was standing just behind Shadow the entire time. "Observe, my fellow Decepticons, as I unleash my mighty firepower against the leeches! Also consider this a sneak-preview of my tenure as Aerospace XO!" he proclaims, as he draws a gun and points it at the leeches. However, he clutches his back, gasping, "Ooh, Dinobot injuries! Still hurt!" He drops his gun to the floor, and it accidentally discharges a bolt that bounces all over the cavern, nearly hitting several other Decepticons, before it finally somehow bounces back towards the leeches. Redshift grumbles something inaudible, and steps on an errant leech that miraculously escaped the hail of bullets and blasters. The stepped-upon leech makes a satisfying *squelch*ing noise, which, combined with the horrendous attempts by two of the competition, makes Redshift feel a little better. "Hate to burst your bubble Americon, but I'm already the next ranking officer in Aerospace." Shadow would be very afraid if Americon got *any* sort of ranking position. He yelps in alarm and ducks as the riqocheting shot goes right over his head. Fleet rubs the back of his head and glances over at Redshift. "You've not heard? The, erm, position is open again." Americon was standing just behind Shadow the entire time. "Observe, my fellow Decepticons, as I unleash my mighty firepower against the leeches! Also consider this a sneak-preview of my tenure as Aerospace XO!" he proclaims, as he draws a gun and points it at the leeches. However, he clutches his back, gasping, "Ooh, Dinobot injuries! Still hurt!" He drops his gun to the floor, and it accidentally discharges a bolt that bounces all over the cavern, nearly hitting several other Decepticons, before it finally somehow bounces back towards the leeches. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Barrage turns. "In all due *seriousness*, would not the Aerospace XO be someone with a jet altmode?". He moves a bit to avoid the wildly ricocheting bolt, giving Americon a good glare from his eye-cannons Fleet twists, though the wild shot still manages to clip the top of his left wing. He sighs faintly, reaching up to rub his wingtip. Catechism hates to break to the news to Redshift, but she coughs and explains, "Ah, during your... abscence, I was made Air Commander, Redshift." She makes a gesture as if smoothing out her wings - her wings which look just a little different than the ones she had last time Redshift was around - blunter at the edges. "Dirge was my XO. Dirge, however, is on vacation. Thus, the position is open, and being an eagle, Americon technically qualifies." Catechism looks as if she has a cone-ache as Americon drops his gun. She hisses, "Nine more shots, Americon." Americon hisses and rubs his back as he stares up at Redshift. "You are? I thought we were going to fight for it. And be warned! I am a formidable! Except when it's, you know, Grimlock I'm up against. And yes, like my future boss who I will eventually backstab says, I am *mostly* qualified for the job! What? Nine more shots? Oh, right." He picks up his gun and unleashes a flurry of more shots, managing not to botch it this time. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Mortex has arrived. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Redshift turns his bright optics towards Catechism. "Yes, I noticed your promotion in the roster. Congratulations... Ramjet was a moron, and I'm glad to have someone who is actually USEFUL in charge. But I fail to see the need to find a new executive officer since my return to the front lines. You wouldn't be looking to /replace/ me would you? Especially not with a bumbler like... Americon?" Mortex seems terrifically interested in the little things; in fact, the disturbing Decepticon doctor appears to be more interested in examining them with an electro-rod poker than actually killing them. "Barbaric," the hinge-voiced Necrocon inputs, "Destroying such -beautiful- creatures as a -sport-." He does nonetheless take a few potshots for his own amusement, brutally probing with his inset laser all the various areas he suspects may be vital on the leeches; then again, who can ever tell what that psychopath is thinking? One of his trademark rusty-gear cackles rips through the room, and he goes back to prodding one of the leeches, testing its reaction times as he is so wont to do. And -this- is one of their doctors. Great Primus. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Catechism holds her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her nose as Americon talk about that eventual betrayal business and points out, "Americon? At least be a bit more... subtle about it? No one is going to open headmail.dat anymore." Then, she looks over at Redshift, who was Ramjet's space commander, and she explains sweetly, "Ah, see... I opened the XO slot to competition before you returned. Combat is the Decepticon way! Currently, the competitors are Americon," as noted, "Blueshift," Redshift's own brother, "and Fleet," that yellow guy over there. "If you'd like to join the competition, Redshift, please feel free." Redshift's laying the flattery on a bit thick, she thinks. Shadow idly twirls his gun, looking between each of his comrades, and making a point of staying as far away as he can from Americon. Hopefully there will be no more accidental shots! Fleet's optics widen as he hears that Blueshift was also on the list. Oh, Primus! And he had just signed up to keep Americon out of the position. When Fleet himself is called out, however, he just coughs quietly, and turns to watch Barrage. He should be up next, right? Americon mutters under his breath, "Blast, she didn't download Head Mail! I must find a new way to betray her! Or maybe I should wait until I actually become Aerospace XO..." He scratches under his chin, pondering. Shadow just...looks at Americon. Mortex drums his fingers together, metal claws click-click-clacking together in a rhythmic pattern as his ever-open red optics begin scanning the swarm of tiny leeches. It's not so much for his holographic abilities or anything as it is for future study; projecting a hologram to dissect would be most helpful when it came time to work further. "You know," his creaky-hinge audio begins, "I understand that in the olden days of Terra, the humans would use leeches for medicinal procedures...are you -certain- we can't leave a few alive for..." The hiss of air escaping his permanently-grinning skeletal jaw truly adds to the atmosphere. "...-studies-? Or...interrogation?" Catechism notes that the leech population has been decreased somewhat, and she is... well, honestly not satisfied, given that two out of three of her potential XOs are down here - three out of four, if Redshift puts his hat in - and she has a choice of a spastic tape, a yellow coward, a blue absurdity, and maybe a red braggart. She advises Shadow, "Don't download Headmail. Okay? Now... Barrage! Next round!" The leeches are rarer than before, and these ones are also trickier and harder to hit. To Mortex, she points out, "...this planet is /full/ of leeches. Even when we're done, there'll be plenty left if you want to decorate with the little buggers or whatever." Shadow blinks, or gives the impression of it, anyway. "Err, yes. Okay," he replies to Catechism's advice. Barrage glares at Mortex. "They are unworthy *beasts*, they should be destroyed". He then turns back to the leeches, pointing his turrets at them again Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. Barrage misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Explosive Charges! attack. "I never was one to back down from a fight, Catechism." Redshift replies, although he doesn't sound happy with having to fight to get back a rank that was his in the first place. "In fact, I'd be willing to place a wager that I WILL win. Name your odds, Catechism." He adds with a smile, amidst the reverberations of gunfire and exploding leeches. Barrage strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Explosive Charges!. Mortex gives another little hrm of consideration, the wheels audibly turning in his head like a buzzsaw against wood. "Decorate...not a bad idea...certainly they would make -surgery- easier..." Oh Primus, is he planning to use them to...oh Primus. "Of course, then Decepticons might not wish to-" He stops, turning his optic sinkholes to stare at Barrage. Just...stare. The skull-faced Necrocon simply stares there for a while, examining Barrage carefully, as though trying to determine how best to slice the other 'bot up. Or not. Maybe he's gone offline or something. "...of course they deserve to be destroyed. But not until we can learn everything we can from them, yessssss?" The air-pressure releases once again, filling the room. Fleet continues to hover just a few feet above the ground. He doesn't engage in discussion over the leeches usefullness or worth to live - although he does make a mental note to avoid receiving repairs from Mortex - he doesn't speak up when the position of Aerospace XO is discussed - really, he only threw in his hat to keep Americon from the job. He just watches Barrage fire, listening to the happenings and saying nothing, and when Barrage is done, he lifts his right arm and fires as well. Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - attack. Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - attack. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - attack. Fleet strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Fleet misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - attack. Redshift locks and loads his rifle again, and takes more careful aim at the slithery, slimy little buggers. Shooting leeches was a major pastime for him in his days as a guard on Charr, and he's had plenty of experience taking potshots at them... Plus a chance to make an impression on Catechism, now his superior instead of his equal. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pest Control Rounds attack. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pest Control Rounds. Redshift has disconnected. Sixshot has arrived. Shadow really hopes those leeches don't get too close. He'd rather not get eaten. He casts a glance at the others as he again takes position, and aims. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Pistol. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Shadow misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Pistol attack. Americon yells, "GEEZE!" at Shadow. "They're just leeches! Their relative helplessness merely makes it all the more amusing that we are shooting them! Observe!" He unleashes another salvo of patriotically colored lasers against the leeches, laughing, "HA!" everytime he pulls the trigger. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Paint Burner attack. Americon strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Paint Burner. Shadow raises an optic ridge at Americon. "If you say so..." Catechism facepalms at Americon is outdone by seven little critters that are 'just leeches'. Straxus, deliver her from those who would be her XO. Sixshot reverts with a swift series of twists into a formidable robot. Mortex cackles absolutely madly at Americon's show, fingers twitching as his head and body arch back. The patriotic Decepticon's speech, the entire thing...goodness, it was truly hilarious to him. Electro-prod discarded, Mortex is already making up his mind as to how to design some form of containment field for the things, in order to further use them for surgery, torture, and other potentially disturbing functions. The surgeon's sunken optics flare with red light as he examines Americon once again. "Perhaps your arm requires some -adjustments-...I'm -always- available if you require it..." Gnaw's aim isn't so good so he transforms to Sharkticon mode and starts living up to his name. Snapping his jaws repeatedly, he goes after leeches, to nom them to death. Gnaw transforms into his Sharkticon mode. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with bite. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with bite. Gnaw strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with bite. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Gnaw misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his bite attack. Catechism makes a disgusted face as Gnaw does indeed decide to eat the leeches, and she says aloud, "Make sure that Gnaw gets a visit from the doc... oh! Mortex! Check Gnaw over when we're done here? These leeches can eat a Transformer alive from the inside out, and if Gnaw didn't chew well..." ...faceburster style tragedy may ensue if those leeches aren't yoinked out of the Sharkticon. An earthquake shakes the ground, followed a few seconds later by the ominous sound of rumbling, another reminder that Charr is a volcanically active planet. Mortex is positively -joyous- at that. "Oh my yes...I'd -love- to!" He gives another sick cackle, flexing those bonelike claws in Gnaw's direction before holding up one hand idly to take his turn at the leech-massacre. He's obviously checked out mentally and decided he'd rather focus on the effects of the leeches on eat-anything Sharkticons than murdering them. At least for now. Hey, he could always come back and murder them later. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Mortex misses Swarm of Tiny Leeches with his Disruptor attack. Mortex strikes Swarm of Tiny Leeches with Disruptor. Americon squints up at Mortex. "Actually, my arm, as well as my entire body, was brutally trampled by Grimlock just yesterday! Perhaps my entire needs an adjustment! I looked in my tech specs and it seems that Soundwave was trying to modify me to be just a bird, but something went wrong! Now I've got all these redundant systems and I'm almost impossible to kill, like the Terminator! I mean, I even have a second head..." He continues to ramble loudly, though thankfully the rumbling drowns him out for a while. Barrage mutters "Why did he not *damage* your vocaliser instead of your arm..." Low laughter echoed down the corridor of the cave, summarily dissolving into the lupine shape of the sixchanger. "So this is what all the fireworks were about." Sixshot remarked not so hidden amusement echoing in his harsh-gritted voice. "Not a single Autobot to be found but...many dead...leeches?" Tone picking up at the end. Looking at the scorch marks without a melted splatter, he more than recognised there had been missed targets at that. "You're behind this outing Catechism?" Why was he here anyways? Mortex is quite plainly not listening to Americon, staring 'hungrily' at the sharkticon, as if he can't wait to get the poor thing to a lab and start dicing him up. Poor Gnaw. Shadow stiffens at the sound of Sixshot's voice, his gaze settling on the mech. "No Autobots," he confirms. "Merely a contest of sorts." He motions with the barrel of his gun toward the leeches. "Annoying pests, those things." Americon laughs at Barrage. "I had hacking fits for some time afterwards, so I guess he kind of did damage my vocalizer! I'm ok, now, though!" Catechism is hovering, so that the leeches cannot get her ankles, and she often looks up, anxious that a leech might drop down on her head. Hovering also lessens the effects of the frequent earthquakes on her. She explains, drumming her hands on her arm, "Extermination is the name of the game! Charr is abysmal and could use some pest control. It would seem that Barrage, Fleet, and Redshift are the champions in that area. I think, for today, that we've done enough..." She glances up at the ceiling again, and it's worse than she thinks. Much worse. Near the entrance, another earthquake shakes some rock loose, caving in the entrance. There is a slick, sucking noise, and from the depths of the cavern, a few specimens of the adult form of the leech arise - large as a Transformer. Swarm of Tiny Leeches has left. Huge Leeches These leeches are a bit bigger than the average Transformer, loathsome and corpulent. They even seem to have incorporated some ranged weaponry into their bloated bodies, perhaps the last remains of some of their grisly meals. Fleet is also hovering, because the leeches are icky and he's a wussy. He spins towards the exit in alarm at the sound of rock fall, his optics opening wide. Then he sighs. "/So/ much worth the effort to kill a few dozen small ones," he murmurs, just barely audible. With that, he lifts his right arm and says, louder, "I'll try to freeze it... if I manage it, someone else should hit it hard right after." Fleet strikes Huge Leeches with his Freeze Ray attack. Barrage looks at the giant leeches as they approach. "Ah, an actual *challenge*". He looks at Fleet. "I am well equiped to destroy these worthless *vermin*". He then fires his eyeturrets at the leeches, letting the explosive charges do their work Barrage strikes Huge Leeches with Eye-cannon Assult. Huge Leeches emits, "14 points of damage done." Huge Leeches strikes Barrage with blow. The giant leeches are frozen by Fleet's dreaded freeze ray, giving Barrage the chance to exercise some teamwork, but as soon at Barrage hits, the leeches are unfrozen and free to strike back, trying to knock the Insecticon over. Barrage is knocked backwards from the impact of the leeches, letting someone else go forward to try their luck The leeches are not settling well on the Sharkticon's tummy! He groans and transforms. He decides using a pistol will probably be preferable. Clutching his massive rotund gut with one hand, he aims with the other hand. And when he's done shooting, he runs off to the corner to evacuate his fuel tank. Gnaw transforms into his robot mode. Gnaw strikes Huge Leeches with pistol. Huge Leeches emits, "1 points of damage done." Mortex follows the Sharkticon off. "I wouldn't go too far. Allow me to...examine you. You may require an operation." Mortex changes into his disturbingly appropriate Hearse mode, the coffin sliding out the back for Gnaw to enter, various small objects twitching within it - exploratory devices and surgical tools of various means. Mortex lands, cape and pieces shifting about, until he's transformed into a hearse with a revving engine and a black-and-white paint job. Huge Leeches misses Gnaw with its blow attack. Truth was, Sixshot was bored. Now that Galvatron was back, things had yet to get back exciting again. There wasn't much for a /weapon/ of his caliber to be doing during a quiet period on either the Absolution or Earth headquarters. The training room gumbie was starting to avoid him, and he'd ignore the stalker accusation it left with the monitor! "Getting rid of vermin." Snapping his jaws shut with a kind of finality to it, if his wolfish face could show expressions, it'd be with a little disgust. "I suppose if the Autobots aren't around..." muttering into a garbled growl, the cave in and arrival heralded a transformation in the sixchanger. "Atleast the size is more like it! None of those pansy small fry. If you're going to get beaten up by one of these things, then you should feel it." Giving out his assessment, he grasped his paired blasters with a bit of resigned enthusiasm. For the Empire! Right? Man slow times were hard. He picked one of the large leeches and, fired. It might have been the one that knocked down barrage! "Do lie down...I'll take care of it quite easily." Sixshot strikes Huge Leeches with Concussion Blaster < medium level >. Huge Leeches emits, "7 points of damage done." Huge Leeches strikes Sixshot with missile. Shadow is still on the ground. A small leech makes its way onto his foot, but he quickly ascends into the air, the sudden movement knocking it off. He stares at the big leech that now confronts the group. "Well," he comments to the beast nonchalantly, "I'd say you're the ugliest opponent I've ever seen." Hopefully the thing won't understand that, though. He hovers in the air, transforming to his chopper mode, and then extending a gun from his understand, which promptly fires a blast of electricity. Shadow transforms into his chopper mode. Shadow strikes Huge Leeches with Electricity. Huge Leeches emits, "10 points of damage done." Huge Leeches misses Bell 430 Helicopter with its blow attack. Americon guffaws! "Silly leeches! Ranged weapons are for people!" Flapping his wings, he ascends up to the ceiling, launching rocket after rocket into the fat grubs. "Your considerable size compared to myself shall be your undoing!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Americon strikes Huge Leeches with Rockets' Red Glare. Huge Leeches emits, "8 points of damage done." The Sharkticon spews a load of leeches, staggers, and flops into Mortex's coffin. Yeah, he's goona need some medical attention. The lid closes, and sounds far too horrifying to even begin to speak of star as buzzsaws and medical tools dig into the Sharkticon in a process one can only consider to be nightmare fuel. Within the 'wood'-like coffin, the operation is underway, but so too is Mortex simultaneously examining every inch of his patient like a sick, twisted catscan. An MRI, too, thrums to life as he scans down the Sharkticon, and one can't help but feel sorry for the poor thing, trapped there in the darkness of a coffin with metal descending onto him from all sides, the only light to speak of sparks from his own body being sliced open for the removal procedure. Mortex begins work on Gnaw's minor injuries. Catechism sees that the other Decepticons are fighting off the huge, marauding leeches, so she sets about the unglamorous work of clearing out the cave in. She shouts, encouraging, "Keep whaling on them, troops! I'll... get rid of these rocks." With explosives. Ah-hem. Mortex 's trunk pops open, the coffin slides out, and the horrible, horrible nightmare-inducing sounds wind to a close as the coffin pops open, exposing Gnaw to the light after what probably seemed like an eternity of pain...but despite the horrifying circumstances, the psychotic doctor actually did what he was supposed to do. No pain leftover, and certainly no leeches left - Mortex is a professional, even if he is a highly disturbing one. "Good as new...eheeheeeheeeeheee..." Gnaw says, "Leeches not food. Ugh." Mortex says, "Does anyone else...require treatment...?"" Barrage isn't one to talk much, or be concerned about Gnaw. Instead, electricity crackles around that second horn on his head, you know, the small one, as he unleashes a storm of high energy photons upon the leeches Bell 430 Helicopter hovers out of the leech's reach. "I hope this beast does not get a hold of any of us. I'd rather not go through another funeral." Since Galvatron's funeral was a disaster, you know. Barrage strikes Huge Leeches with Photon Burst. Huge Leeches emits, "18 points of damage done." Huge Leeches strikes Barrage with ram. Mortex, from his position near the back of the cave, pipes up as his headlights flash. "Should you decease in this course of action, I will of course consider it my -honor- to escort your remains." Where he was escorting them to, of course, he didn't say. Robotic Bald Eagle zips down towards the leeches, talons extend to slice all along the skin of of the leeches. "The last funeral was awesome! Maybe I'll die and we can have my funeral! Wouldn't that be cool?!" "No thank you," Fleet replies as he flits around the giant leeches, looking for an opening. Finding one, he dives right for one of them - some might find that an odd choice for the cowardly Seeker. However, before he can ram the thing he pulls his knees to his chest and starts to tumble in the air. In moments, he is facing in the opposite direction, and at that point he stretches out, now landing on (or near) the monstrosity with a kick backed by the powered on jet thrusters in his boots. Fleet strikes Huge Leeches with Flaming Kick. Bell 430 Helicopter would facepalm if he could at the moment. "Just...just be quiet, Americon." Ok, so Sixshot would be the first to admit he hadn't been taking the leeches very much seriously. For his lack of reverence, he got a faceful of projectile armour melting vomit. Needless to say the sixchanger was thoroughly /disgusted/. "What the slag--!" scrabbling at his face to get off the stinking bubbling refuse, it rightly pissed him off. "That's it. You underdwelling pathetic excuses for lifeforms are going to get wiped out of existence!" Roaring, he charged right for the leeches, guns blazing without any care for energon expenditure. Keep up the goodwork Catechism, just don't bury them in here! Sixshot strikes Huge Leeches with Concussion Blaster < high level >. Huge Leeches emits, "20 points of damage done." Huge Leeches misses Sixshot with its kick attack. Americon strikes Huge Leeches with Beak Of Rights. Huge Leeches emits, "10 points of damage done." Bell 430 Helicopter decides to take a rather risky action. That is, he's going to get close to the leech. He swoops down to ram into it! Shadow strikes Huge Leeches with Ram. Huge Leeches is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Huge Leeches emits, "22 points of damage done." Shadow's crazy kamikaze strike seems to do the trick, and the last of the huge leeches finally go down. Good riddance! Of course, there are still lots of leeches elsewhere, so they may have to do this again sometime... or just invent some effective pesticides. But nah. That would be too easy. Robotic Bald Eagle perches on a dead leech and pecks into its putrescent corpse. "Mm! It's magically nutritious!" he proclaims between pecks. "Full of all the energy and additives I need to get me through a rough day of school!" Catechism finishes wiring some shaped charges to the rubble and notes mildly, "You all might want to stand back." Indeed, she hovers back a bit, away from the rubble blockade. She tries to ignore Americon eating the dead giant leeches - if he gets himself sick, Mortex can handle him. Creepily. She holds up a detonator and presses the button. Mortex revvs up to Americon. "You realize," he says slowly, "That I'll need to ...-examine- you...?" Barrage looks at the devastated corpses of the various leeches. "It is not *enough*, some still live..." he mutters, annoyed at the lack of absolute devastation. He walks away from where Catechism's explosion will happen, attempting to crush more leeches under his six feet Gnaw has thankfully stopped puking up worms, now that Mortex has treated him. He has no desire whatsoever to eat the leftover giant leeches. Fleet watches Americon for a moment. Ladies and gentlemen, our future Aerospace XO. Maybe. He shakes his head, then nods towards Catechism, moving back from the entrance. He looks around, trying to find the most protected area in case the explosion accidently brings the whole thing down on their heads, and realizes there is none. Then he sighs. And as suddenly as it began, it was finished! Sixshot spun about looking for any others that might have escaped notice, not finding any. The crushing disappointment! No wait, that was Catechism's explosive 'retunneling'. The blast showered the area with dust and debris, covering his body in a light dusting of pulverised rock. "I'll give the Autobots this much, they're more of a challenge than overgrown worms." Maybe next time kiddo! An earthquake shakes the ground, followed a few seconds later by the ominous sound of rumbling, another reminder that Charr is a volcanically active planet. Robotic Bald Eagle hops off of the leech corpse. "Yes, sure! And while you're at it could you fix my horrific injuries from when Grimlock stepped on me?" He flies in circles around the creepy medic, apparently expecting to be operated on. Mortex pops open his trunk, the coffin slinging open for Americon to rest into. Bell 430 Helicopter snorts a bit as he hovers above the others. "It was your own fault for attacking Grimlock in the first place, I hope you know." Catechism watches as her explosives clear the tunnel out - and dust poor Sixshot. Sigh. Catechism concludes, "Fleet, Barrage, and Redshift, as winner of the first ever Charr leech hunt - double rations for the week, and oh - you, too, Shadow, for finishing off the last of the giant leeches. Now, let's get out of here before an earthquake brings the roof down!" Barrage nods and walks out, probably still covered in leech juices. He'll get cleaned up sometime later Robotic Bald Eagle cries out, "Weee!" as he flings himself into the coffin, and lands inside of it in robot mode. With a huge grin on his face, he places his arms across his chest and waits to be sealed inside. This will probably be what he looks like during his funeral service, presuming the Decepticons don't simply discard him. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Fleet dips his head low in a nod deep enough that it's almost a bow. "Thank you, Air Commander," he says softly. Then, without another word, he takes off before there's another cave-in! Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sixshot, Mortex, Gnaw, Bell 430 Helicopter, Catechism. Mortex begins the utterly horrifying repair process as the coffin swings shut, the tools extend, and the nightmarish sounds begin; the coffin slides into the trunk, and Mortex revs his engine. "Hmm-hmm-hmmmmmm." He hums happily as he begins cutting the poor fellow apart. Mortex begins work on Americon's minor injuries. Mortex pops open his trunk, the coffin slinging open for Americon to rest into. Bell 430 Helicopter snorts a bit as he hovers above the others. "It was your own fault for attacking Grimlock in the first place, I hope you know." Barrage enters the dark labyrinth to the south and is swallowed up by the darkness... Barrage has left. Americon yelps from inside the dark confines of the coffin: "Eek! Ooh! Ack!" Mortex pops open his trunk and extends the coffin, opening it up. "Much...better." Mortex has left. Fleet enters the dark labyrinth to the south and is swallowed up by the darkness... Fleet has left. Gnaw has left. Sixshot has left. Americon enters the dark labyrinth to the south and is swallowed up by the darkness... Americon has left. Shadow enters the dark labyrinth to the south and is swallowed up by the darkness... Shadow has left. Decepticon Message: 2/83 Posted Author Charr Leech Hunt Tue Jan 13 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only As you may be aware, Charr has a distinct leech problem. In an effort to cut down on the leech population, I sanctioned a leech hunt on Charr. Barrage, Fleet, and Redshift were the most effective in exterminating the tiny leeches, and Shadow managed to fell one of the giant leeches. For their efforts, they are to be awarded prizes of double rations for the week. Americon, Gnaw, Mortex, and Sixshot were also in attendance and assisted. Finally, commendations to Mortex for quickly and efficiently treating Gnaw and Americon's maladies. End of File